Horse Play
by Little Miss Tea Leaf
Summary: A countryside adventure ensues when the kittens are left to their own devices on a boring day...
1. Chapter 1

**Horse Play**

_This story is for entertainment purposes only, all rights belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber etc._

Electra kept low to the ground, she could feel the fur on her pelt brushing against the dirt. Slowly, very slowly, she crept forwards, keeping light on the pads of her paws, not making a sound. The tiny creature a few metres away from her had its back to her and as she was downwind, he had not smelt her. His loss. She was so close now, she could feel her mouth watering. The mouse snuffled through a pile of junk and quickly scurried over a discarded chain. Electra's eyes darted with his every move. She crouched even lower and made ready to pounce on her victim. _3, 2, 1…_

"Move!"

Before she could take her senses away from the mouse to discover the source of the disturbance, a large furry object bowled straight into her, knocking her flat onto her side. Pouncival was already well ahead, Tumblebrutus hot on his heels, before she could swat him.

"You!" She spat after the two toms.

Remembering her prize, she quickly jumped back up and scanned the area hopefully. Of course, the mouse was by now long gone and she had no chance of catching him.

"I'll get you two, you brats!" She shouted. Since she had nothing better to do, she sprinted after them. She found them tumbling over each other in the dust beside the old, abandoned oven.

"Oi! Your pollicle food!" She shouted, in the most unladylike manner.

The two kittens quickly stopped their play fighting and looked up to see who was making all the noise. When they saw that it was only Electra they merely laughed and went back to bashing each other. She hissed and spat at them and brought out her small claws but it only made them laugh more. In fact Pouncival found this display of fierceness so entertaining that tears started to trickle down his fur and he rolled, guffawing mirthlessly on the ground. The little queen took this as a good opportunity and charged at the two toms. They quickly jumped up and half sprinted, half stumbled – still laughing – away from her. The chase was on, but as they skidded around a corner of junk, Electra didn't spot the Rum Tum Tugger. Tumble and Pounce were quick and dashed to one side of the big leopard tom, leaving a small cloud of dust behind them. But Electra didn't see him, her focus was of course, on the two in front of her…

She collided head on into Tugger's perfectly arranged mane and fell to the ground. _It's like running into stone_, she thought. It took her a moment to collect her senses together again. She looked up, and found herself staring into Tugger's eyes, _he's so strong_, she sighed dreamily. Instead of chiding her like some of the older cats would do, he just chuckled, picked her up, and lightly set her back down on her paws.

"I'm so sorry!" She gabbled, feeling completely mortified. She suddenly felt very hot…

"That's ok, just don't mess my mane up again," He grinned at her, shaking out the magnificent ruff of hair that he thought of as his prize possession. _Wait until I tell the girls about this!_

"Excuse me - I have a pointless meeting to attend to…"Tugger sighed and brushed down his fur and Electra giggled.

"Good bye!" She squeaked as he swaggered away.

"And you really touched his mane!" Etcetera squealed with glee. The four female kittens were lounging around on top of the battered TSE-1. The sun was still climbing into the sky, as it was still early in the day but soon the roof of the car would heat up nicely and become a perfect spot to nap on.

"Yeah… He's so handsome," Electra giggled. Jemima joined in but then the noise slowly subsided and once again they were surrounded by silence. Awkward silence. A fly buzzed above Etcetera ears and she whipped out one of her paws out to whack it. Victoria, the little white Queen, fidgeted with her diamond collar. Only the occasional clack and grind of the one lonely machine working in the distance, the stirring of the breeze and the buzzing of insects was audible. Even though the rusty red metal of the car was starting to heat, none of them really felt like sleeping.

"Where is everyone?" Victoria questioned, looking around. Jemima sat up and yawned, out of boredom, not fatigue.

"All of the grown-ups are at a meeting," she replied "And the boys… Well who knows? They could be anywhere."

"A meeting? Again? Don't they ever run out of things to say – I mean there's only so much they can talk about,"

"I heard Tugger say that they were meeting because they need to tighten security," Etcetera _had _to bring Tugger into the conversation of course "And do you know why?" She dramatically scanned the area to check that no-one else was there "They say Macavity's Hench-cats have been seen prowling around here!"

Jemima was the youngest kitten in the Jellicle Tribe and her eyes widened at this and she gasped.

"Really!" She whispered. She wasn't stupid, she knew who Macavity was – every Jellicle did.

"Yeah," Victoria hissed menacingly, slinking towards Jemima. And she had noticed something that Jemima hadn't.

"And we all know how dangerous he is…"

Jemima, with eyes now as big as saucers and fur stood on end, was about to reply when suddenly, something sprang up from behind her.

"BOO!" Shrieked Electra as she pounced on the younger kitten. Victoria and Etcetera nearly fell off the top of the car they were laughing so hard. Jemima was thrashing and shouting.

"That wasn't funny!" She rounded on Electra, who was also giggling uncontrollably. She smoothed down her frightened fur and hissed "you're such a… Such a…" But she couldn't find the right words and soon lost herself in the all the laughter.

"You shouldn't joke about Macavity."

All four of the little Queens quickly bolted upright and looked over to where Pouncival was lying in the centre of the clearing, idly flicking his tail back and forth.

"He's a very serious… matter," came Tumblebrutus' voice, high up on a stack of boxes, wood planks and various bits of junk. He grinned at them and began to jump down to the ground.

"Were you spying on us?!" Etcetera said angrily.

"Maybe," Pounce trotted up to them and jumped onto the bonnet of the car.

"How much did you hear?" Victoria hissed, but then added carefully "Not that we were talking about anything important."

"Oh we heard everything…" Tumble sniggered.

"Not much," corrected Mistoffelees, who had magically appeared behind the small group. Etcetera and Victoria shrieked and quickly moved around to face him.

"You rat faces!"

The toms grinned madly. Mistoffelees had the canny knack of being magical. He could appear, disappear, heal, turn on the lights and perform other amazing tricks, No-one was really sure of the limit to his power, but at times like this it was handy – and rather funny.

"Why_ were_ you spying on us?" Jemima piped up. Being one of the smallest, she was hid behind the other kittens but she stuck her head around and jumped into the middle of the group.

"Oh, I almost forgot you were there, small," Pounce joked "Ow!" He grumbled as she swatted his ears.

"Very funny," she growled.

"Yes, why were you spying on us?" Etcetera repeated.

Mistoffelees smiled sheepishly "Well, truthfully, we just didn't have anything else to do…"

"Yeah, we were just so bored," Tumble moaned.

"So you just decided to listen in on our conversation?"

"Umm, pretty much… We tried to eavesdrop on the adults but someone," Tumble glared at Pounce pointedly "got us caught. They told us to go and find you and keep out of the way until they were finished."

"And now you're here." Electra groaned. It wasn't that she particularly minded having the toms around, in fact she often enjoyed their company, especially Pounce's, but now that they had arrived, there was nothing to entertain them with. But the boys were boys and that was that.

"So it would seem!" Misto beamed happily "So what are we going to do now?"

Everyone looked around the clearing in hope of find something that would amuse them – but to no avail. They had already chatted and played and ran and napped and now there was nothing to do. The yard that had once seemed so full of life, now appeared dull and empty. Victoria sighed,

"If only Plato were here,"

The cat who Victoria spoke of was a russet and white tabby with small, pointed whiskers that she found very handsome. He used to be a kitten himself, up until a few weeks ago, when he was deemed old enough to begin his first guard duties and join the adults at their meetings and such like. As well as this, he was now officially an adult tom. This was the one thing that annoyed Pounce, Tumble and Misto the most, the fact that Plato could now lord it over them all that they were still kittens and he was, of course, not. Misto could have got away with turning up to the meeting but he had decided to stay and muck around, it wasn't a hard choice… Now a days Plato joined the other cats, mostly Alonzo and the Rum Tum Tugger, instead of playing with his old friends. The boys looked forward to the day that they would turn into adults, when they would all be equals! Then they would see just who really was the boss…

The other kittens harrumphed at this last comment.

"I don't know what you see in that starched ball of fluff," Pounce complained "He really thinks of himself as the Everlasting cat, you should see him strutting about the yard. And he hardly ever talks to us now – although I bet he really wants to, the adult world is far too boring for him."

"Oh, I think I know what she sees…" Tumble sniggered in a vulgar manner.

The girls rolled their eyes and turned their noses up at him,

"You're all just jealous."

Misto jumped down off the car and started strutting around the clearing. He flicked one of his black ears back in a mock fashion of the older Tom and mimicked his deep, yet still kittenish voice,

"I'm Plato and I'm the most handsome, superior and frankly annoying cat that ever… Oh wait, I forgot about Tugger!"

"_And Victoria loves me!" _Pounce added.

A squabble soon ensued but it was only light hearted, Victoria eventually won by jumping on Pounce and knocking him clean off the car. He rolled in the dirt and hissed at her fiercely.

"Oh shut up both of you, _no one cares about Plato_ anyway, I'm so bored – isn't there anything that we can do!?"

Jemima hushed the other squealing kittens. She really was bored senseless. All the boys had managed to achieve was arguments and even before that they hadn't been doing anything. She thought about running and getting her toy catnip, but the others would just tease her. Or she could try and catch a real mouse, but of course that was as likely as a blue moon… Maybe they could play tag? Oh, it was all just useless – boring, boring, boring!

"I wish we could go somewhere. Like out of the yard, I mean,"

Tumble guffawed "Don't be an idiot! It's dangerous going out on our own, and we don't really know anywhere apart from the junk yard,"

"Oh it wouldn't be that bad, I mean, who would be a danger to us?"

Tumble stared at her in amazement "Well, I don't know, how about say – Macavity!"

"Aww, are you scared little kitten?"

"NO!"

"I'VE GOT IT!"

Suddenly Etcetera shouted, breaking the debate. If anyone had been watching her over the last minute they would have been able to see the locked expression of concentration all over her face. One eye was slightly squinted and her nose wrinkled, In fact if you stared close enough, you might have even been able to see the cogs whirring in her little brain. After her deep thinking, a look of _eureka!_ suddenly washed over her features.

"What?!" Everyone asked, barely able to contain their eagerness.

"Well, I was just thinking, does anyone remember that time that Jenny and Jelly took us all out on a trip and we went to the 'countryside'?"

"Yes!" Murmurs and nods went around the small group.

"Well maybe Misto could take us there, use his magic, you know!"

"Oh yeah, that would be so cool!" and "Please Misto, do it just this one!" suddenly bombarded the small black cat. He scratched at his nose and straightened his whiskers "I don't know… I mean, that's quite hard."

"Oh please, come on! You won't regret it once you're there!"

Mistoffelees thought about this, hard. He vaguely knew how to conjure this sort of spell and none of his magic had ever gone wrong before. He didn't want to be a let-down but what if something bad really did happen? But they were right – it would be fun once they got there and the yard was practically useless at the moment. _Well_, he thought, _you only live once!_

He held up his paws in surrender "Alright, alright! I suppose I might have a little something up my sleeve…"

"YES!"

"Misto, you are brilliant!" Electra giggled "So, what do we have to do?"

"Hmm, well… I need you all to think about something to do with the countryside. Whether it be flowers, grass, rolling hills, sheep I don't mind, just something."

The kittens all screwed up their faces and thought about something. Jemima saw a lamb frolicking through a green meadow and Tumble pictured giant, emerald leaves blowing in the breeze. Misto himself watched a ladybug flit through the sky, her scarlet wings buzzing and glinting in the sunlight. Suddenly a strange feeling began to overcome the seven. They felt as if they were gently being lifted up by some unseen force.

"It tingles," Etcetera whispered drowsily. Just as they all thought they were going to fall into a deep, slumbering sleep, the kittens suddenly found themselves falling, bashing into one another and then crashing to the ground before they could realise what was happening. But instead of coming into contact with the rough, dusty terrain of the junk yard, they tumbled onto a bed of soft and springy grass. Pouncival watched an ant scurry across a blade and then down into the ground opposite his nose. Victoria bolted upright and found herself staring into the bright orb of the sun.

"Where are we?" She squinted.

The other kittens blinked and looked around. It took a while for all of them to get on their feet, they still felt dizzy from the magic and their limbs were heavy and clumsy. They were surrounded by green. Grass covered hills tumbled off to the south and eastward was a small cluster of trees. Fields bursting with golden ears of corn and other treasures lay directly in front of them and not too far away stood a great barn, the greyish tint of its corrugated iron contrasting with the pastel tones of the countryside. The sun was now high in the sky, suggesting that it was around lunchtime.

"I have no idea…" Puzzled Tumble. Then he smiled "But well done Misto! We would still be stuck at the yard if it wasn't for you!" He ruffled the fur on top of the black and white cats head playfully, but Misto did not return the gesture kindly. Before the others could congratulate him, anger flitted across his face, turning his features sour.

"That's just it," He muttered "Where are we?"

Everyone else looked even more confused than before,

"Misto?" Victoria asked "What's wrong?"

"It's all my fault," he groaned "For the magic to work, we have to know where we are _now_."

"But it has worked hasn't it? I mean, we're here now," Etcetera tried to state the obvious.

"No – you don't understand. We started off at the junk yard, 'our set beginning' and then basically willed our destination. For all I know, we could be anywhere in the world! That's the thing about magic, it has to work both ways. So we know that if we want to go home, we have to think about the junk yard, however… we have no clue where we are at the moment, and if we don't have a set place or name for our beginning then how can we find our ending? You have to know where you start with magic."

It took a while for that to register in the young cats small minds. They didn't fully understand it, but then – how could you understand magic? Yet the sun dappled fields and bright azure sky suddenly seemed a little darker, and the light breeze a bit colder.

"Hang on, hold your horses, that's overly confusing!" Rambled Pouncival "Can't you just _pretend _that we're somewhere you recognise?"

Misto sighed "It doesn't work like that, you can't trick magic!"

"So what are you saying?" Jemima asked worriedly. The kittens were all anxious as Misto grimaced,

"I'm saying we can't go home."


	2. Chapter 2

"So it's decided that Plato, Skimbleshanks, Tugger and myself will do the rounds every Tuesday and Mungojerrie and – hold on, where's Jellylorum?"

Munkustrap paused mid-sentence as he caught sight of the missing place where the Tabby queen should have been.

"Oh, no need to worry she just went to check on the kittens," Jennyanydots reassured him.

"Very well,"

The entire adult Jellicle company (save a few) were gathered around an old, oak table that was completely ruined with splinters racking its surfaces and legs and planks of wood snapped and caving in. It made the perfect meeting spot. Munkustrap, ever the aspiring and sensible cat, was positioned at the head of one end with Demeter, his beautiful gold, white and black queen lying casually next to him, her paws dangling lazily off the edge. At the other end, positioned respectfully were Jennyanydots, Skimble, Alonzo and Cassandra. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, the two trouble-makers, were perched on top of the old oven that was just to the left of the table. Tugger was sprawled across the table top, near Munkustrap, probably just to annoy him. Bombalurina sat next to him, primly licking her ruby paws. The other Jellicles were randomly placed around the area, most listening attentively to Munkustrap – or at least attempting to. They had been discussing the security system. Recently, nuisances like pollicles, humans, trucks and other feral cats had been seen wandering around the area. And once or twice, the infamous Macavity had made an appearance, attempting to kidnap, steal and even harm several Jellicles and their possessions. Or if not him, his thick-minded yet still dangerous Hench cats… Macavity was probably the greatest threat to the Jellicles, mostly due to the fact that he was never actually sighted after any of his crimes and he never let any evidence. He was a mystery cat…

But the Jellicles had devised guards and look outs as well as certain warning systems that in sighted them if danger was around. But when Macavity made an appearance, the warning usually came from the screech of police car tires or a siren screaming in the night. And of course, Demeter always seemed to know. No-one really knew what troubled her about Macavity, except from Bombalurina perhaps. She was a very skittish and wary cat and not one to really open up, even to those closest to her. _But if she prefers to keep it to herself then so be it,_ thought Munkustrap sadly. He shook his head to clear it of any thought of Macavity and his Queen.

"Munkustrap, Skimbleshanks, anyone!"

Munkustrap snapped back to reality quick enough as he saw the cream and toffee shape of Jellylorum bounding towards the group. All heads turned and looked up to see what all the commotion was about, and when they saw Jelly's face, their ears flashed back. Jelly was out of breath and panting hard as she clambered up and onto the table. It took her a moment to catch her breath before she could properly speak.

"Jelly, whatever's the matter?" Skimble stared at his Queen worriedly. He helped her to sit upright and slowly her flushed features paled back to their normal palette.

"Oh goodness, I…I d-don't know what's h-happened," she stammered "One minute they were there and now they've just vanished!"

"Who, Jelly, tell us who?"

"The kittens!"

"What!"

"I w-went to check on them in the c-clearing, and they were gone! I've looked all over the yard for them but I c-can't find them anywhere! I knew I should have brought them with me!" She wailed "Anything could have happened to them!"

Jennyanydots stroked Jelly lightly and tried to console her.

"I'm sure they'll be around somewhere dear, have you tried looking under the old bed?"

"I promise you, I've checked everywhere!"

The other cats didn't mind, the kittens were always mucking around but according to Jellylorum this was something different.

"Don't worry Jelly, they're only messing around, they'll turn up soon enough,"

"But this has never happened before!"

Tugger smirked "What have the little fluff balls got themselves into this time?"

"It's not funny," Munkustrap snapped "This is a serious matter."

Tugger raised his hands in mock surrender as Munkustrap continued,

"Meeting adjourned, we will have to split into groups and search for the kittens… Who was there?"

"Victoria, Pouncival, Jemima, Electra, Etcetera, Tumblebrutus and… oh yes, Mistoffelees!" Jenny counted on her paw.

"Right, Skimble and Alonzo, you check…" Before Munkustrap could finish his commands, Demeter pulled on his right arm and muttered quickly to him,

"What if they're not in the yard at all, what if they have got out somehow? Perhaps a stranger cat has taken them, perhaps it was Macavity!" Her eyes darted wide with fear at the mention of his name.

"I'm sure they're fine, they must be around here somewhere," Munkustrap didn't want to think that Macavity had really got inside the yard and he certainly didn't want Demeter to be scared as well. He tried to smile calmly "Perhaps they are just playing a game."

"But what if it's not!" She hissed.

Munkustrap thought for a moment. Jellylorum wasn't really _that _old that she would miss something as important to her as the kittens. After all she did think of it as her role to look out for them, and had done for many years, even when he was a young tom himself. But if they were outside of the junk yard then trouble was lurking in every corner. Demeter was right, if some feral cats had got their filthy paws on the kits then something had to be done immediately.

"Hey Patches," Tugger called over to him, interrupting his train of thought "I have an idea."

"Tugger, I haven't got time for any of your stupid jokes…"

"No! I'm serious, I just had a brilliant thought!"

"Well that'll be a first…" Bombalurina rolled her eyes.

"Listen to me! And don't scoff! There may be strange cats around this area, don't get me wrong," His eyes quickly flitted over Demeter and she turned her face away "But we know some nice ones too!" He pointed at Skimbleshanks, who had one paw around Jelly and the other gripped tightly on his precious pocket watch "Skimble must know other cats in the train business, and I'm sure Jerrie and Teazer have lots of friends… And enemies" He coughed the last bit silently "I guarantee we can get help, after all, a group of lost kittens wandering around London wouldn't go unnoticed, and someone's bound to have seen them!"


	3. Chapter 3

The rain started to fall soon after their arrival. It started off as a light pitter patter of droplets but then accumulated to become a down pour of cold water. The kittens were completely soaked through to the skin and were trying to head towards the barn that they had seen earlier.

"We'll be dry soon," Tumblebrutus sniffled, trying to be cheerful. He was trying not to think about the warmth of some of the pipes at the yard or the leftover blankets that were still soft and feathery.

"How much further?" Etcetera whined. She tried to keep her body sandwiched between Tumble and Electra but they kept dashing ahead of her. Perhaps the most miserable cat though, was Mistoffelees. He trailed at the back of the small group, the rain sliding off his sleek and soaked black coat. His head was bowed under the force of the weather but also because of his own incompetence. Jemima slowed her pace until she was level with him, and nudged him lightly in a friendly manner. Misto looked up at her once and then drooped his head back down, ears pressed flat.

"Oh Misto, don't worry, it's not your fault,"

"Of course it's my fault, it's me who brought you all here in the first place…"

"But we did badger you into it, remember? We are all to blame, not you!" When she saw that the little magic cat was still looking sullen, Jemima pressed her case "We talked you into bringing us here, and it would have been hard for me to say no to my friends. It's a group effort!"

"I shouldn't have listened! I should have thought first before landing us in this mess," he paused quietly for a moment "Plato wouldn't have let this happen," he hissed "He would have acted like the responsible adult. And now that this has happened, the adults will never accept me!"

"Yes Misto, I suppose you're right," He blinked at her last sentence as it was not what he was expecting "You are nothing like Plato. In fact you're better than him, you're magic! The Jellicles very own conjuring cat, what more could we want?" And Plato only acts like a responsible adult, that doesn't mean that he actually is one." She snorted and Mistoffelees smiled a little "And let's face it, who wants to be a responsible adult when you could be like us?!"

"What you mean walking in the rain? I think at least Etcetera would prefer to be an adult,"

They both laughed as the little tabby slipped on the wet grass and skidded straight into Pouncival who then went flying head first over Victoria, spattering her white coat with mud.

"Perhaps not at this precise moment in time, but think of all the fun we've had! Stuff Plato!"

"Maybe… But I'm not sure what Victoria would say to that."

Jemima was glad that she had got him smiling again, it was unusual to see a frown on his black and white face. Luckily for them, the rain was slowly beginning to ease off and the barn wasn't too far away. Pouncival was leading from the front, his long tail shuddering as he tried to shake the water off it. He didn't seem too bothered by the damp, although he was trudging along quick enough. Behind him Victoria was muttering about her spoiled coat, and then came Tumble, Etcetera and Electra, and finally bringing up the rear were the two of them.

"I wonder if anyone has noticed that we're missing." Electra suddenly gasped. None of them had thought about that.

"They're probably still wrapped up in that stupid meeting," Etcetera grumbled.

"See," Jemima pointed out to Mistoffelees "It's the adult's fault that we're here, not yours. If it wasn't for that meeting then we wouldn't have been bored in the first place."

"Come on, it's not too far now!" Pounce shouted back at them and began to scamper off towards the barn.

Soon enough they were safe inside the warm and sheltering holdfast, the rain making an odd drumming sound on the tin roof. Victoria immediately began to lick herself clean whereas the toms preferred to roll on the dusty floor and then jump into a pile of hay.

"ACHOOO!" Electra sneezed as the hay went flying all over her "Do you mind!?" Three heads emerged from the tattered bales, one mostly all black, another black and white and the last skewbald with a patch placed rebelliously over his left eye.

"Nope not really," The skewbald answered. Balanced comically on his head was a thatch of golden hay, which made the others laugh. Misto swiped it off with one paw and then with the other batted him around the ears.

"Come on, let's explore!"

And so they did. They soon discovered that there were two levels to the barn and to reach the second, you could either shimmy up a ladder or climb some of the metal columns that held the place together. On the ground floor however they found an old, wooden cart, a plough collar (which Pounce got his head stuck in) and an army of rusted pitchforks, decrepit broomsticks, a long coil of rope and a wheelbarrow. Before seeing the second half of the downstairs, they decided to jump up the ladder one by one to see the loft. There was nothing much but big bales of hay and straw and some dead mice which didn't taste that great although Tumblebrutus did catch one real one. He shared it around (but not before giving himself the largest portion) and idly chucked the tail over the side of the platform that made up the second floor.

Suddenly, from below, came a huge commotion which caused all the kittens to jump with fright and back into the bales. They heard the flapping of wings and a squawk of anger, as well as the stamping of more than one pair of hooves.

"Something just fell on me!" An annoyed voice rushed up to their height.

"Well it wasn't me, dear,"

"Are you sure Harold?! I know how you find these practical jokes very funny but I – "

"Would you like to shut your beak?" Came a third, more cynical voice "You just woke me up…"

"How rude! Shut your beak indeed, I have the right mind to come over there and –"

"Can everyone just be quiet?" Shouted a fourth.

"But I'm telling you, something long, thin and slimy just fell on my head!" Screeched the first again.

More mutterings drifted up to the kittens ears as they cautiously approached the edge of the landing. Jemima peeked her head over and quickly withdrew it.

"Something's down there," she squeaked.

Tumble gulped and tried to look brave "Well it's my fault that they were disturbed… I suppose it best be me who goes down there,"

"Oh Tumble, be careful!" Jemima whispered. The kittens watched as the agile skewbald made his way down the ladder, expertedly placing his feet and hopping down the rungs with the skills only an acrobat possesses. A minute passed and all they could hear was the occasional shuffle of hooves and the eerie silence that filled the barn. The tension was becoming unbearable when suddenly more shrieks erupted into the still air as well as a lot of stomps and harrumphs.

"A cat! A cat!"

The kittens jumped to their feet and without thinking twice scurried down the ladder after their brother – because it is well known that a Jellicle always helps another Jellicle. Etcetera was the first down and as she turned to aid Tumble, she found herself looking into the dark coal eyes of another beast. She hissed, howled and screamed all at the same time, much to the fright of the others. But the strange creature was all too startled as well and fled behind a hay bale. She quickly regained her dignity and led the others into the fray.

"Tumble!" Misto shouted dodging underneath a pair of unforgiving hooves and aside from a swatting tail.

"Over here – agh!" They heard the shout from the other side of a stable wall, and suddenly Tumblebrutus burst around the corner hotly pursued by a pair of – geese! They were snapping at his hind legs and swinging tail and gabbling ferociously. Tumble spotted the group, who were pressed against the heavy and unlocked stable door, and dashed towards them.

"Oh God…" Pounce realized what was about to happen all too soon. Before anyone could shout a warning, Tumble ploughed into the kittens, taking every one of them out and crashing into a neatly stacked pile of wooden pallets. The geese came too, stumbling head over heels. The crates exploded and flew in every direction, leaving the group in a complicated mess on the ground, squeaking and squabbling when someone tried to move. Victoria disentangled herself quickly and began to pull away pieces of splintered wood.

"Stop!" She shouted at the geese as they came to their senses and began to seek out Tumble from the wreckage.

"We're not here to hurt you! Or steal, or anything like that!" She hauled Electra out and threw bits of wood out of the way "We were only looking for somewhere to shelter when the rain started!"

One goose was female and the other male she realized, and their colourings similar, perhaps they are mates or siblings. The female looked the angriest, her cheeks flushed and her feathers on end as she brushed splinters off her wings. For a moment Victoria thought she was about to whack her with one of her wings as she waddled towards her but thankfully she just turned around with a huff.

"Felix!" She shouted.

As soon as the being called Felix had heard his name being called, the kittens heard metal clinking softly and the gritting noise of hooves scraping and dragging across metal. They moved closer to one and other out of caution. The geese stood either side of them, like guards, so they had no chance to flee. Everything soon relaxed, however, as a great chestnut head loomed between the bars of the stable and slowly bobbed round to meet them in the entrance. The head belonged to a huge chestnut gelding, who must have stood over 16 hands and had one blue eye and another a dark, chocolaty brown. He stared at the kittens for a long time, surveying them individually, as if he could see into their very souls. He twitched his ears before addressing them:

"Greetings friends, foes… How are we to know?"

His eyes locked onto Electra's suddenly, suggesting that he expected her to reply

"Uh h-hello," She stammered. Then, with him being the first cat she saw, pushed Mistoffelees forward.

Felix raised one eyebrow "Your leader?"

"N-no," Misto tried to reply but Pouncival scratched his tale subtly as a warning,

"Yes, he is," said Pounce convincingly.

"Well I am Felix," The horse nodded and then gestured at the geese and at the thin air around him "And these are my comrades, Harold, Betty, Brigella and Patrick and Aine." He turned around when the kittens looked confused, realizing that the last three names were not actually in sight.

"My apologies," he muttered and gave a shrill whinny, alerting the other members of the barn. There was a battering of hooves and a pitchfork clattered to the ground as three sheep tore around a stack of hay and quickly arranged themselves in a line next to Felix.

"Yes Sir!"

"Sir!"

"Sir!" They all bleated individually, standing to attention. When they saw the seven kittens in the corner the male greeted them with a "Top of the morning to yer!"

"Good Lord..." murmured Victoria.

"What?" Questioned Tumble, his eyes locked onto the woollies, ready, in case one made a sudden movement.

"They're accents, they're Irish... Irish Tumble! We might be in Ireland!"


	4. Chapter 4

At this, Betty the goose shook her tail feathers and explained haughtily "You are most certainly not in Ireland! You are standing in the barn of the Great Wesley Buckets himself!"

She said his name as if the kittens should, of course, know who he was. Without wishing to offend her anymore, they politely nodded and smiled.

"Well, we are certainly very honoured," Electra said.

Felix chuckled and gestured for the kittens to follow him, and to the rest of his company "Back to your business all of you, off you go now..."

They trotted around a corner and through a door that lead to a tools room. There were saddles and harnesses and ploughs, as well as rakes, spades, hammers and a box full of nuts and bolts. But everything appeared to be untouched. The metal handles were rusty and the room was filled with dust and cobwebs. No-one had used this room for a long time…

"Who's Wesley Buckets?" Jemima piped up as she jumped onto a shelf. Felix raised his head so he was level with her.

"He's the man who owns this barn, well used to. None of us have seen him in over 3 years. I personally believe he ran out of money, one bad harvest and he was ruined. However, I do suspect there were some other things that ruined him as well… But Betty won't have a bad word said against him, believes he's Jesus come again or something like that… After all he did always feed and care for us, never got angry or shouted either. We've lived in (almost) peaceful harmony ever since," Felix sighed and gestured out the door to where the geese could still be heard bickering.

"But how do you feed yourself?"

"Simple," replied the horse "A train stops at a nearby village, about a mile down the road. It delivers food every week. The people always leave the supplies at the side of the tracks, I suppose they still think Mr Wesley comes to pick it up," he gestured to some unseen object in the barn "All we have to do is take the cart, load it up, and come back home."

"What an excellent system," Etcetera approved, and the other cats nodded in agreement. Apart from Misto.

"Wait." He said abruptly. The others turned to him, confused "You said a train comes through here, once a week?"

"Yes…"

"Have you any idea where it comes _from_?"

"Well, Cornwall, I suppose. The engine's called the Bodmin Express,"

"And do you know where it's headed?"

"London, I imagine. That's where the line runs to anyway,"

"Perfect."

"Oh…" Breathed Victoria "I see."

"What?" Said Tumble, puzzled.

"We can catch the train stupid, that's what! We can go home after all."


End file.
